Nuclear angiography is considered the superior technique for accurate quantitative measurement of ventricular function. Despite this, a growing and predominant fraction of such measurements are performed via echocardiography. Two factors have strongly influenced this shift to a less than optimal technology; 1) equipment costs of echo devices are substantially less than nuclear angiography devices, and 2) the smaller size and portability of echo devices is highly advantageous in portable applications. Proportional Technologies, Inc., proposes to develop an ultra-portable low cost nuclear angiography camera based upon the multiwire proportional camera and 178Ta generator produced radiopharmaceutical whose cost and portability are directly competitive with echo devices. The camera will incorporate a powerful removable computer with color graphic display and a high speed multiwire sensor. Bedside production of radiopharmaceutical will be provided by an onboard 178W/178Ta computer controlled generator equipped with integral dose calibration. Such technology will provide superior ventricular function assessment on a cost competitive basis as well as a substantial advance in portability relative to any current nuclear camera. Thus, a variety of important portable applications will be made available and cost of laboratory studies such as rest/exercise ventricular assessment will be substantially reduced.